


Work Him To the Bone

by hellblazers



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazers/pseuds/hellblazers
Summary: Major spoilers for: Rocky IV, Rocky V, Rocky Balboa and Creed IIPhilly is a busy city post the final fight between Creed/Drago, Robert us back home and the Drago's have decided to move to America to start fresh...





	Work Him To the Bone

It was weird, moving back to Philly. It was weird being a single father moving back to a place he never felt comfortable in. Logan was content, coloring in his picture book, kicking his feet against his Grandpa’s legs. Robert hadn’t told his father about his marital status until his dad got suspicious a week into his uninvited (but welcomed) stay. He had asked Robert where Logan’s mom was, Logan was asleep and it was just the two of them, drinking a beer together in Robert’s dimly lit Vancouver kitchen.

“Pop,” Robert had said, trying not to breach the subject. It was a tough subject. “Me and her… it was never going to work,” Robert had started… thirty years to late to come out to his father it felt like, “I’m gay and she never existed.” Rocky had looked like he was going to take a heart ache. “She was a surrogate, pop. I wanted a kid, I had a partner at the time who I thought was committed… we weren’t married or nothin’, but like I said… committed. Turns out, he wasn’t so committed when diapers needed changing, when Logan needed feeding. He couldn’t handle it, he started staying out later, partying again. I mean, really… partying. Coming home drunk or high. Yeah, well I can tell you three months after Logan was born I was on my own up here.”

Rocky was tearing up, he reached out and held his son’s hand, Robert took it, “Why didn’t you come home? Why didn’t you tell me?” And, Robert didn’t have an answer. Shame maybe? Guilt? He was not his father’s son, never had been. He was shy, he was quiet, he kept to himself – like his mom. But, unlike his mom he didn’t get the knight in black leather to whisk him away.

Robert shook his head, “It was… I felt like I could do it on my own. I… I didn’t want to burden you? But, when you got sick, and I wasn’t there,” Robert started to cry now, openly weep, shuddering against the kitchen table, his father holding his hand and trying to comfort him the best he could.

“I’m not a good son,” he wailed and Rocky had got up then, from his chair and held Robert like he used to. He shushed him, and rocked him. He told him it was okay. It was all going to be good.

“H-how?” Robert had sobbed. And, his pop’s had laughed then, a real laugh that shook his shoulder’s.

“How? C’mon, you’re a smart guy, huh, not like you’re old man, here. How, because you’re moving back home with me.”

And, that was that. Robert was unpacking boxes, and Adonis was helping. He’d also moved back to Philly with his wife and daughter. Realizing the industry once Bianca was signed with a label was more than okay with her working from anywhere, at any studio. The first day Robert had met Adonis was tense. Donny had sized him up, squared off with him, but then laughed. Donny told him he had been waiting to have a few words with him, but told him he was cool now that he was back home.

Home… Robert hadn’t remembered much of this house other than after his dad got beat to hell and they lost everything. It was a good thing Uncle Paulie still owned their old place at the time. Robert also remembered that was his sexual awakening. Odd that a fight that nearly killed his father had triggered something in him. Seeing Drago, so big and powerful in front of the television set around his two other friends… he remembered the shame that had washed over him when Drago had thrown his dad around the ring and how he had gotten aroused for the first real time.

But, this house was so crowded now. Logan had Uncle Paulie’s old bedroom, and Robert told his dad it was fine he could sleep on the couch. Rocky had to empty a room that was filled with old junk, but it was the least of their problems yet.

“Hey yo, Unc? You just gonna be lazy all day sitting on that couch, or you gonna help me and Bobby get this done?” Rocky swatted at the air and put his arms up in confusion.

“I thought youse two could use some bonding, and you know me and Logan need that too, ya’ know? How’s about it, champ? Wanna get out of this stuffy place and go for a walk?” Logan looked brightly up at his grandpa and a big smiled washed over his face, he looked for his dad for approval. Robert smiled and nodded.

“Please, Pop make sure he wears his coat, and hat, alright? It’s cold out there,” Robert went over and kissed Logan on the top of the head and gave a left hook to his dad’s arm, they play sparred for a bit, just like old times.

Donny and Robert were alone, they lifted and reorganized. Moved stuff in and out, set up Logan’s bedroom, took out what was left of Uncle Paulie’s ‘prized’ possessions. When they got to the hoarding room, Robert told Donny he needed a break. He had found one of mom’s old pair of glasses, and got a bit odd holding them.

“I know this joint, best Philly cheesesteak you’ve ever had, want some?” So, the two would be brother’s had that together, Robert didn’t realize how much he had missed this. Family. He had gone so long forcing his own loneliness over being too scared to tell his incredibly decent father the truth.

* * *

Viktor and Ivan had made their decision, three weeks after the loss to Adonis Creed. They would move to America. There was nothing for them in the Ukraine, and Viktor had made a pretty decent amount of money after the fight that the two men had more than enough to get their next chapter of life started.

The two men had settled for a practically rundown apartment, one bedroom they’d share, near an industrial area for Ivan to hope to find work. Viktor on the other hand would be looking to make connections in Philadelphia, starting with finding Adonis Creed.

* * *

Donny was laughing one minute with a big wad of cheesesteak in his mouth, the next he looked confused. “One second, Bobby,” Donny put his food down and started towards the door, apologizing, saying hello to fans. Robert eyed where Donny was running to, and saw him. Viktor Drago in a grey track suit, on the other side of the sidewalk on his cooldown from clearly a long workout run.

Robert didn’t want to miss this, he paid for their meal with a very gracious tip and followed Donny across the street. Viktor had headphones in, his head bobbing to music blaring, he was stretching and taking deep breaths.

“Hey! Viktor!” Donny yelled and pulled the ear phone out of Viktor ear. Viktor looked about ready to attack until he saw who had done it. A smile broke on his face, something Robert was not at all expecting.

“Adonis,” Viktor went in for a hug and to Robert’s absolute surprise Donny hugged him back, a deep hug. A bond that Robert would never know… something that reminded him of Uncle Apollo and his dad… how they were rivals then best friends. Was this the same thing? You nearly kill each other and become brother’s in arms?

“What the hell you doin’ here man? Why you in Philly?” Donny wasn’t asking in a negative way, he was smiling and genuine. Viktor put a hand on Adonis’ shoulder and squeeze, a big smile on his face.

“We moved. Well, process of moving. We got our work Visa’s and it was father’s idea. To move here. To ‘Philly’,” the way Viktor said Philly was so foreign that Robert smiled suddenly, he was cute. Viktor must have heard Robert laugh, and eyed him a bit menacing. Robert shrunk a bit, getting a bit freaked out.

Adonis followed his gaze and snapped his fingers, “Right, right you never met! This is Rocky’s kid, Robert. Robert, this is Viktor Drago, but from the eyes you got on him, you knew that, huh?” Robert nodded and put his hand out, Viktor’s grip on his hand was insane. His fingers hurt after, Robert tried not to let it show, sticking his sore hand in his coat pocket.

“It’s nice to meet you. You… I mean not to offend you Donny, but Viktor you’re an incredible fighter,” Robert didn’t say what he really wanted to say. He wanted to compliment Ivan Drago for training him, but thought it poor taste with the son of Creed beside him.

“Da. You fight?” Viktor raised an expressive brow towards Robert, trying to see any signs of a fighter in him. Robert got shy, a flush of his cheeks.

“N-no, no. That’s my dad’s thing. I, uh, I don’t, uh fight. I’m a lawyer, actually. But…,” Robert looked at his feet and tucked his bangs behind his ear. Viktor nodded, and went back to Donny.

“I mean to speak to you. To fight. To train,” Donny nodded along to what Viktor was semi-asking, “Training with you, in gym you train.”

Donny looked at Robert, “Hey, uh, Bobby I’m gonna talk with Viktor a bit more, maybe head home a’ight?”

“Oh, um, okay. It was nice meeting you, Viktor,” Viktor nodded and off he and Donny went.

* * *

Bobby went to his dad’s restaurant, Adrian’s, named after mom. It was a nice restaurant, not as busy at it used to be, but dad kept it going. He went to the bar right near the entrance, but stopped. Noticing a blonde head of a man that was incredibly large. He looked at the hostess, “Um, is that…?”

The hostess nodded, and Robert made his way over. There was a fear in the pit of his gut, but also an excitement that he never realized he could have. He really hoped he didn’t get stupid with his words.

“Um, Mr. Drago?” Ivan turned, drinking a water and gulped. He eyed Robert up and down and had a slow realization.

“You look like someone…,” Ivan watched Robert as the young man sat across from him at the empty chair across from him, without asking.

Robert put his hand across the table and Ivan chewed his tongue, staring at it, “My name is Robert Balboa,” Ivan stopped chewing at his tongue and slowly put his hand into the soft, smaller hands of Robert.

“Your father is Rocky,” Ivan squeezed Robert’s soft hand in his calloused one and rubbed his palm before letting go. “Ivan Drago, but you know this, da?”

Robert nodded, “I just saw your son, he and Adonis Creed are together. I had… I didn’t expect to meet you here at Pop’s place. Viktor said you’ve moved to Philly? Why’s that, huh? What’d you want?”

Ivan chuckled, “You have no intimidation skills. Don’t try. We move because it is what I should have done a long time ago. A better life. We come here to make amends. Clearly, Viktor has already started.” Drago sipped his drink and waved the waitress over.

“Please, get two shot Vodka for me and Robert,” Drago smiled at the waitress.

Robert shook his head, “No, hey that’s okay-,” Ivan cut him off.

“Drink with me, it would be rude not to,” Drago tilted his head to the side waiting for a challenge. It didn’t come. Robert wasn’t a fighter, he nodded and worked his droopy bottom lip into his mouth. Rocky had the same lip droop, Ivan found it attractive.

Robert had so much to say, “I’m… listen, I’ve never had an issue with you. I mean I was young when that all happened, but, I’ve watched my fight with my Pop’s and you over and over. You’re one of the best fighters that ever took on my dad,” Robert rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb and met Ivan’s lazy blue eyes.

Ivan was eating him up with his eyes. He was so vulnerable, so small, not any muscle on him. Ivan wanted him. The shots of vodka came and Ivan motioned to clink their shot glasses together. Robert obliged.

“Salute,” Robert said.

“Na zdorovje,” Ivan said.

They drank their shot, Ivan looking unimpressed, annoyed even with how weak the vodka was. Robert on the other hand shook head to toe.

“Not much of a drinker?” Ivan snorted a bit.

“No, I uh, I don’t drink anymore really. Sometimes a beer or two,” Robert shrugged and when the waitress came over he ordered them both to pints of tap beer. Ivan rubbed his strong chin and stared into Robert’s big brown eyes.

“You’re a good looking young man,” Ivan tested the waters, “You look like your father, but with less of his edge. I like it, more approachable.”

Robert flushed, his pale cheeks going red. He got hot under the collar, suddenly he was rushing to take off his coat which he still had on. Ivan smirked, enjoying the sight.

“Oh, um, t-thank you. You’re very, um, you are still as handsome, I guess,” Robert was confused, was this man flirting with him?

Ivan clinked his pint against Roberts, and sipped it, “Mmm, not bad.”

Robert took a very deep drink from his pint, looking now at the lace on the table cloth. Ivan studied the man, how shy he was getting.

“Are you bothered by me?” Ivan said quieter, softer. Robert looked up into his eyes, and Ivan saw an innocence there that he wanted to defile suddenly.

“No, no, not at all. I wouldn’t be drinking with you if I was bothered. Its, actually the opposite. When, god,” Robert was getting a bit buzzed, a little looser lips, “When I was a teenager, um, I realized I was gay when I watched you fight my dad.”

Now, that threw Ivan off. He sat back in the chair and adjusted himself in the front of his trackpants, he watched Robert’s eyes flick down at that, and watched Robert squirm. Ivan clicked his tongue a bit and leaned back forward, way forward, close suddenly to Robert’s face.

“Huh… you fucked yourself to me?” Robert visibly melted in front of Ivan’s eyes. He watched the young Balboa crumble. Ivan smirked and sat back, he waved at the waitress, “I pay with cash? Sixty even?” He put the money down on the table and stood. He stood beside Robert, his crotch against Robert’s arm.

“Get up, or I’ll make you. Grab coat,” he watched Robert fumble, trying to get his coat on, shaking. Ivan put a big arm around him, and leaned down enough to whisper in Robert’s ear, making sure his lips touched his ear when he spoke. He pulled at Robert’s waist more so the boy didn’t squirm too far away.

“I’ll fuck you for real,” Ivan nearly had to slap a hand on Robert’s mouth, the young man almost moaned so loud. Ivan rushed him out and pulled him into the alley behind the restaurant. He made a move then, putting his incredibly large hand on the front of Robert’s jeans and squeezed.

“So hard already, and I haven’t even started?” Robert rocked against Ivan’s hand and his brown eyes rolled back in his head. Ivan kept rubbing and leaned down kissing Robert on the mouth and sucked his droopy bottom lip.

Ivan stopped rubbing and smirked, “You have to wait. You come home with me?” Robert practically clung to Ivan, and nodded, desperate.

* * *

Ivan was grateful that Viktor must have still been at the gym with Adonis. He wouldn’t mind sharing, but this… Ivan wanted all to himself. Ivan undressed Robert, and undressed himself. He grabbed at Robert’s ass and stuck his fingers inside when he lifted Robert up to the bed. He threw him on the hard mattress. He watched as Robert’s cock was nearly leaking out cum, so easy.

Ivan smirked flipped Robert over and went down, licking his hole. He kept licking as he leaned to the bedside dresser and grabbed lubricant. Kept licking as he slicked himself up and then kept licking as he stuck three lubed fingers past Robert’s sphincter. He twisted his fingers around and out, and licked. Robert was making sounds that Ivan couldn’t believe. Robert was begging, begging for more.

“F-fuck me, oh god please, please fuck me,” Robert raised his ass up more and groaned.

Ivan sat up now, and pumped his dick some more to get it up a little faster, he pushed the top of Robert’s lower back down to get them more aligned. And, started. Didn’t wait, just popped his incredibly lubed up cock and started at him.

“Oh, fuck,” Ivan moaned loudly, he watched his cock disappear and reappear, watched Robert melt into the pillows, watched drool loll out of his mouth.

Ivan slapped Robert’s ass so hard it left a bruise, Robert asked for more. Ivan gripped Robert’s neck and started jackhammering his hips, and that was enough for the younger man. His hole clamped down so hard on Ivan’s incredibly large and thick dick, that Ivan couldn’t take it either. He came so deep inside, balls deep and didn’t want to pull out.

He stayed in him, moving his hips around, trying to get himself hard again, but he was too old now. He pulled himself out now, and enjoyed the gush of cum out of Robert’s ass.

Robert was in bliss.


End file.
